Not Just A Game
by RockinPyroGal
Summary: "The door to safety is shut. There is no turning back…" Eight friends had no idea what they were getting them self into when they got together to play the Resident Evil games. What they thought was just a harmless game ends up becoming a nightmare where death is permanent and the zombies are real. There's only one way to escape this living hell; Beat All the games and Stay Alive.


_**A/N: When you see this **__Username__** that is telling who's POV the story is being told in.  
**_

**Chapter 1: A Harmless Game**

_RockinPyroGal_

"_The door to safety is shut. There is no turning back…"_ That was the last thing my friends and I read on the television screen before we found ourselves dragged into the middle of, what we all agreed to be, hell on earth.

Earlier that evening, I had invited some friends of mine over to my place for a Game-a-Thon of, in my opinion, one of the best horror video game series ever created, Resident Evil, starting with Zero and eventually ending with Six. _"What could possibly go wrong?"_ I thought as I sat on the stairs anxiously waiting for my friends to arrive.

"How much longer till they get here Pyro?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was my younger brother OgienChomik.

"I don't know, I told them to get here sometime around 2:30, and it's 2:00 right now so they shouldn't be much long-" At that moment there was a knock at the door cutting me off. "Never mind!" I exclaimed as I jumped from the stairs nearly crashing into the front door while trying to open it at the same time.

The moment I had the door opened I heard a familiar voice say "Yooooooooo!" It was my best friend and my twin RallyRockKaos.

"Rally!" I yelled out as I attacked her with a hug "You're the first one to arrive!" I continued as I started walking up stairs knowing she would follow. We walked into the game room where the flat screened T.V. was, everything hooked up, plugged in, and ready to go, just _waiting_ for us to start playing.

"Hey Rally!" My younger brother Ogi suddenly said appearing behind me out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?! Where did you even COME from you ninja?!" I half yelled at him, completely caught off guard.

"Places," was all he said with a smug grin on his face, me hitting him in the arm for doing that.

"Why you little-!" there was another knock followed by the door bell ringing, causing me to stop and yell out "More People!" while running back down the stairs again, the other two following behind, Ogi going over to his computer exiting out of the windows he had opened now that everyone was arriving. I looked through the window to find out who they were and saw Eisielae, ZeegxxSelcus, and TechWarrior911 standing there. Opening the door in excitement I yelled out "Eisia! Zeeg! Tech! You guys made it!" as I pulled them into a group hug. Unlike Rally, the three of them were friends I made online and this was the first time I got to see them face to face.

"You're house is so…. Symmetrical…." Was the first thing Eisia said after the greetings between the five of us were finished.

"Wow first thing you comment on when you get here is how symmetrical my house is," I stated with a laugh. "And here I thought you were going to make some sort of comment on how tall my brother is," I added on pointing at the giant who was still sitting at his computer. Compared to everyone there, Ogi was the tallest guy being around 6 feet 4 inches, and I was the tallest girl there reaching 5 feet 10 inches.

"I'm 5 foot 2 Pyro! I already knew you were going to be taller than…. Woah…." Eisia stated staring at Ogi when he stood back up and walked over to the group "He _is_ really tall….." she finally said after looking him up and down a few times, really taking in his height. Ogi, Rally, and I laughed at the faces Eisia and Tech made at how tall he was.

"It's almost like the look and reaction people have saying 'It's Bigger on the Inside' when they first look inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. on Doctor Who," Ogi stated.

"So are we ready to start the Resident Evil Game-A-Thon?" asked Zeeg after the laughter had finally died down some.

"No not yet, we're still waiting for Cammy and Smit to get here," I said answering his question.

The group went awkwardly quiet for a moment when Eisia broke it asking "You're not talking about Cammy09632 and Smitty-Smiter321 right?"

I gave her an awkward smile and ran a hand through my black hair "Yeah…"

"You've got to be kidding me? Why?!" she asked me.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't really get along with either of them, why would you invite them?" Tech asks adding onto the list of questions and confusion.

"Two words, my parents," I said answering both their questions. "They made me invite them to this thing since their parents are such good friends with mine."

Rally looks at me in frustration and grumbles "You gotta be kidding me…"

I sigh some and look at everyone "Look guys regardless of what they may act like, we can still have fun right?" I asked "Besides, they should be here any mome-" I was interrupted yet again by a loud knock "Seriously?!" I said very loudly "Let me finish saying my sentence before you start knocking!" I continued yelling while opening the door letting Cammy and Smit in.

"Well hello to you too," Smit grumbled in irritation.

"Oh wow… there are a lot more people here then I thought there would be," Cammy says to me

"Yeah yeah yeah! A lot of people, can we just start the games now?!" interrupted Eisia as she started pushing Zeeg and I up the stairs.

"Hey Slow down, no need to be pushing." Zeeg tells Eisia with a laugh as the eight of us went up the stairs.

"It's Game Time Guys! And I Call Playing First!" yells out Ogi as he ran up the stairs.

"Hey! No way man! First one to get to the controller gets to play!" hollers Tech as he started running after Ogi wanting to get to the controller first.

"Hey no fair! You two got a head start!" I loudly state as I chased after the two "I demand a rematch!"

When everyone was finally in the game room we all finally decided on who would play first, and in what order we would play in. There was some arguing beforehand but eventually everyone agreed on Zeeg being the one to start off the Resident Evil Game-A-Thon. The menu screen was already on the television screen and the only thing left to do was to start the game. After everyone was sitting comfortable either on the couch, the bean bag, or the floor, Zeeg pressed the A button and the opening cut scene for Resident Evil Zero began to play.

"_The door to safety is shut. There is no turning back…"_ was the last thing I remember reading before everything went black, and the hellish nightmare began.

_**A/N: Well There it is! The first chapter of my Resident Evil Fanfic! Apologies for the lack in description of the setting and all, I promise it will get a lot better as the story goes on, that and the chapters will get longer as well. Since this was the first chapter and all I was more focused on introducing all the characters and getting pulled into the game so i could really start getting into the plot that I have in store for this fanfic of mine. Anyways Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to Review and all! Until then I hope to see you all again as the adventure continues in Chapter Two!**_


End file.
